fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games/X791
The Grand Magic Games in X791, like every other year, were held in Crocus, FioreFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 10-11 inside the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 Participants Initially, 113 teams took part in the tournament, but after the Preliminary Event, the number of teams participating decreased to only 8.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 11. Event Organizers Preliminaries and Main Event The preliminaries and the main games are announced by Matt. It's unknown if he's a pumpkin creature or a man with a costume. His head is a giant pumpkin with eyes and mouth. He wears a striped jacket with a dark cape, pants, boots, gloves and a dark witch-like hat. He's often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 9 Main Events Chapati Lola is the Grand Magic Games announcer, Shitou Yajima and Jenny Realight are the commentators of the event. Chapati gives the audience general information about the Games and the participants, while Yajima gives his opinions about them. Jenny is the Guest of the Games for the 1st Day, also a member of Blue Pegasus Guild and the Miss Fiore. She cheers for her guild during the 1st Day. Jason was the 2nd Day's Guest, saying "Coool" to everything that he sees. Preliminary Event In X791, the preliminary event consisted of getting out of a magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus's buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal moved on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 8-11 The inside was like a giant 3D mazeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 13 that spinsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 15. The goal's location was a door with the word "Congratulation!" and "GOAL" written above it, where the Pumpkin Man waited to greet the winning teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 31 Battles/Results *Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants Tournament The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it: *1st: 10 points *2nd: 8 points *3rd: 6 points *4th: 4 points *5th: 3 points *6th: 2 points *7th: 1 points *8th: 0 points For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 15-16 The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 (however, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desiresFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 9) and will be set up like so: *Team A vs Team B *Team C vs Team D *Team E vs Team F *Team G vs Team H The arena is the entire battle field and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty minute time limit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 4-5 First Day Hidden The first day's event is "Hidden" in which the participants are: Beth GMG Avatar.jpg|'Beth Vanderwood' Eve X791 Avatar.jpg|'Eve Tearm' Gray GMG Avatar.jpg|'Gray Fullbuster' Juvia GMG Profile Pic.jpg|'Juvia Lockser' Lyon X791 Avatar.jpg|'Lyon Vastia' Nullpuding GMG Avatar.jpg|'Nullpuding' Rufus The Poet.jpg|'Rufus' Yaeger GMG Avatar.jpg|'Yaeger' In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15 *Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 18 *10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 19-20 *Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. *The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes. Results: Battles First Day Results Second Day Chariot The second day's event is "Chariot", in which the participants are: Curly Hair GMG Avatar.jpg|'Risley Law' Ichiya X791 Avatar.jpg|'Ichiya' Natsu GMG PP.jpg|'Natsu Dragneel' Gajeel GMG Avatar.jpg|'Gajeel Redfox' Yuka X791 Avatar.jpg|'Yuka Suzuki' Black Snake.jpg|'Kurohebi' Sting Close Up.jpg|'Sting Eucliffe' Bacchus GMG PP.jpg|'Bacchus' In this game, the participants are made to run along the tops of interconnected chariots, which start at one end of Crocus and end at the Grand Magic Games Arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 *Magic can be used at any time to help the competitors reach the goal faster or hinder the other competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 7-9 *Falling off the chariots will result in disqualification.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 *The winner is the Mage that reaches the Grand Magic Games Arena first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 Results: Battles Second Day Results Points Chart Reference